Par de-là les rêves
by Suminei
Summary: Lucy a besoin d'argent et part finalement en mission avec Natsu. Ce qui était au début une simple mission de sauvetage, pourrait cacher un secret bien plus grand que nos héros ne peuvent imaginer ! Couple: Natsu x Lucy (bien entendu ;) )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: départ pour une mission**

Elle se retourna, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait voir. Lorsque ce fut fait, des larmes perlaient sur le beau visage de la jeune fille. Plus loin, là où pointait son regard rempli de tristesse, se trouvait un garçon allongé dans une marre de sang. Il ne bougeait plus. La blonde ne voulait pas y croire, cet homme, son meilleur ami, elle ne le revêrait plus jamais. Elle l'appelait en éspérant qu'il réponde. Mais rien...  
Maintenant, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes:

- Ne me laisse pas! hurla-t-elle, Natsu !

Elle sursauta d'un coup, se tenant assise en tendant le bras devant elle. Puis elle réalisa qu'il ne s'agissaitque d'un cauchemar. Elle était en sueur dans son lit. La pièce était seulement éclairée par les rayons de soleil qui traversaient les rideaux rose-violet de la chambre.  
Lucy se leva, encore un peu étourdie, pour aller cers la salle de bain et se préparer avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner.  
Dans la cuisine, pendant qu'elle se préparait à manger, elle repensa au cauchemar qu'elle venait de faire. Ça la perturbait, pourquoi avait-elle rêver de Natsu, alors que ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. De plus, il s'agissait d'un cauchemar.  
Ne voulant plus y penser, Lucy soupiraun coup avant de faire un bond de deux mètres en sentant une main sur son épaule et une voix qui lui disait:

- Salut Lucy, alors bien dormit? Sur un ton un peu déjanté

- Aye! T'avais l'air pensif, affirma une autre voix.

Elle les connaissait, trop bien même... Et oui, il s'agissait bien de Natsu et Happy qui étaient ENCORE rentrés chez elle par effraction.

Lucy, qui avait encore le coeur qui battait la chamade, les frappa avec un gros bouquin pour la peur qu'elle venait d'avoir:

- Non mais ça va pas bien de faire peur aux gens comme ça! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes chez moi?! leur demanda-t-elle passablement énervée.

- Et bien, on a trouvé une mission intéressante et voulait savoir si tu voulais la faire avec nous? demanda Natsu avec un grand sourire (même si la douleur que lui avait procuré le gros livre ne s'étaitas encore estompée).

- Et pourquoi devrais-je venir avec vous?

- Parce qu'il y a 500 000 joyaux de récompense et que tu en as besoin pour payer ton loyer, dit Happy qui volait autour de Lucy et de Natsu.

- Bon, et bien je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, et puis, c'est que je suis un peu à sec en ce moment...

- Alors t'es d'accord?

- Oui, sinon, je pourrais au moins voir la mission? Pour voir encore dans quel pétrin je vais me fourrer...

- Elle est encore à la guilde, Mira la garde pour nous, car on ne savait pas si tu accepterais ou pas de nous accompagner! dit joyeusement Happy.

- Ok... Mais, vous savez au moins de quoi elle parle, non?... demanda-t-elle désespérée.

- Biensûr quand même, on est pas idiot au point d'oublier la mission! s'exclama Natsu un petit peu contrarié. En même temps, il est parfois un peu débile...

- Bon, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il faut faire: il faut qu'on aille dans une contrée au Nord de Fiore où se trouve la chaine de montagne de Kiyuji. Là-bas, on devra escalader une des montagnes les plus haute pour trouver une grotte.

- Et pourquoi on doit aller dans cette grotte? demanda Lucy perplexe.

- Parce qu'il parait qu'un monstre y a élu domicile et terrorise le village le plus proche qui se trouve au pied de la montagne. C'est d'ailleurs le maire de la ville qui nous a envoyé l'annonce d'après Mira. Bref, il veut que nous trouvions cette créature et qu'on la mette hors d'état de nuire pour qu'elle ne fasse plus peur aux habitants.

- Ok... Je vois, c'est encore de la baston... Mais bon, vu que j'ai donné mon accord, il va faloir que je vienne... soupira finalement Lucy.  
Après une petite minute de silence, Lucy dit à Natsu et Happy qu'elle voulait se préparer avant la mission. Elle metta littéralement ses deux amis à la porte. Ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée. Finalement, avant qu'ils ne partent, Lucy leur demanda:

- A part ça, à quelle heure est le train pour partir en mission?

En entendant le mot "train", le dragon slayer devenait de plus en plus vert et dit:

- On est vraiment obligé d'y aller en train? On ne peut pas y aller à pieds plutôt? supplia-t-il.  
Biensûr que non! Les montagnes de Kiyuji sont trop loin pour y aller à pieds et puis se serait trop long. Imagine que les villageois se feraient attaquer avant qu'on arrive... Alors pas question qu'on y aille à pieds! Affirma-t-elle.

- Bon ok, t'as gagné! On y va en train, d'ailleurs il part à 10h35 ce qui te laisse une heure pour te préparer, ça te va? Avait-il fini par dire.

- Oui ça me va, allez! Partez à la guilde pour confirmer à Mirajane qu'on fait la mission.

- J'y cours!

- J'y vole! Aye sir! avait continué Happy tout joyeux.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Lucy termina ce qu'elle avait commencé, c'est à dire manger son petit-déjeuner.  
Quand elle eut terminer, elle monta dans sa chambre et prit sa valise rose avant de la remplir à rabord de beaucoup de vêtements, beaucoup trop même, elle du en du en enlever quelques uns car sa valise ne fermait plus.

Une fois prête, elle se rendit à la guilde avant de partir pour la mission, pour dire au revoir à ses amis. En plus, elle s'ennuyait un peu en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous (il lui restait en effet plus d'une demie-heure).

Elle commença par aller voir Mirajane qui était au bar, en train d'essuyer un verre qu'elle venait surement de laver.

- bonjour Mira, commença Lucy avec un sourire.

- Oh, salut Lucy, ça va?

- Oui, oui à part que deux énergumènes sont entrés chez moi par effraction ce matin...

Elle regarda les deux concernés avec un petit regard noir, mais eux nel'avait pas vu. En effet, Natsu était, une fois n'est pas coutume, en train de se battre contre Grey, qui lui, était en simple caleçon. Happy, biensûr, encourageait son ami.

- Quoi tu me cherches le chalumeau? cria Grey.

- Viens je t'attends le distributeur de glaçons! riposta Natsu avant de se lancer sur son adversaire de toujours. Ils se battaient tout le temps, même quand ils n'avaient rien à ce reprocher. La petite bagarre finit par s'étendre à toute la guilde qui, comme d'habitude, balançait des tables, des chaises et d'autres objets quelquonques à travers la grande salle. Parfois, on pouvait même voir une ou deux personnes voler.

Soudain, une jeune femme aux cheveux écarlartes et portant une armure débarqua dans la salle dévastée et remplie de décombres provoqué par les membres de la guilde. Elle dirigea son regard noir vers les deux responsables de cette pagaille, c'est à dire, Natsu et Grey. Les deux concernés se sont imédiatement pris bras-dessus bras-dessous avant d'être envoyés valser par Erza contre le mur d'en face.

Une fois que tous furent calmés, les membres revenaient peu à peu à leurs occupations: Kanna buvait un coup avec Macao et Wakaba qui discutaient de la jeunesse comme à leur habitude, Levy lisait un livre sur la magie des mots. Elle restait imperturbable, malgré Jett et Droy qui se chamaillaient et chahutaient derrière elle . Ou encore Elfman qui vantait les mérites qu'un homme doit avoir.

Enfin, Lucy et Mirajane avaient repris leur conversation, après avoir regardé la scène habituelle de Fairy Tail d'un oeil innocent. Il éatait 10h15:

- Bon, et bien moi je vais partir pour la mission... Avec Natsu qui va encore malade et Happy qui va surement le narguer... Et bah j'ai pas fini de les entendre...

- Tu n'y vas pas avec Erza et Grey? demanda la barmaid.

- Non, Erza doit faire une mission pour le maître et Grey, je crois qu'il a accepté de partir en mission avec Jubia.

- Du coup, tu y vas toute seule avec Natsu et Happy, dit Mirajane, ça peut cacher certaines choses, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

- N-n'importe q-quoi! Qu-qu'est-ce que t-tu raconte?! Bégaya Lucy qui rougissait un petit peu. Bon, moi j'y vais, à plus Mira!

- A plus Lucy et bonne chance pour la mission!

- Merci! lui dit-elle en lui disant au revoir de la main. Bon Natsu, on y va! interppela-t-elle son coéquipier.

- J'arrive! Tu viens Happy?

- Aye sir,répondit le chat ailé bleu en volant derrière Natsu qui courait pour rejoindre la mage aux clés à l'entrée de la guilde.

Ils traversèrent Magnolia pour arriver vers la gare, où notre mage de feu se sentait de plus en plus mal et devenait de plus en plus pâle.

A 10h35, le train arriva et nos trois amis montèrent et s'installèrent dans un des wagons. Ils mettèrent leurs valises sur le porte-bagage situé au dessus d'eux. Cela fait, Lucy s'asseya à côté de la fenêtre, tandis que Natsu et Happys'étaient assis en face d'elle.

Durant le voyage, Lucy était en train de regarder à travers la fenêtre, pendant que Happy dormait sur ses genoux en ronronnant et enfin, Natsu qui dormait sur la banquette d'en face. Et oui, Lucy, qui en avait marre de l'entendre gémir à cause de son maudit mal des transports, avait décidé de l'assomer grâce aux conseils d'Erza.

Maintenant, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait sur quel monstre elle allait bien tomber durant la mission et comment celle-ci allait se terminer.  
Soudain, le rêve qu'elle avait fait la nuit passée lui revint en mémoire. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait rêvé de lui. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur la question, car elle était fatiguée et le trajet n'était pas près de se terminer pour atteindre les montagnes de Kyuji. Peu à peu, elle s'assoupit, pour au final se retrouver dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**_Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ^^, j'ai déjà écrit 4 chapitres donc ceux-là je vais pouvoir les publier rapidement ;)._**

**_ + ! _**

**_Suminei_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: arrivée au village**

**et**

**prise de connaissance de la mission**

Après plus de quatre heures de voyage, Lucy se réveilla et sentit un poids sur ses genoux (plus lourd que Happy qui s'était endormi sur elle). Elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête avant de voir natsu dormir, la tête sur ses genoux. Le visage de notre constellationiste devint de plus en plus rouge en réalisant que le dragonslayer dormait paisiblement sur elle. Mais d'ailleurs, comment s'était-il retrouvé là?! se demanda la mage aux clés qui essayait de se calmer, ne comprenant pas trop se qui était en train de lui arriver.

Soudain, elle vu par la fenêtre qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à destination. Pendant que les deux autres dormaient, Lucy essayait de se calmer. Quand se fut fait, le train venait d'arriver à la gare la plus proche de leur destination, qui se trouvait qu'à quelques kilomètres seulement de la montagne.

Au moment où le train s'arrêta, la mage blonde décida de réveiller délicatement ses amis:

- Et, Natsu, Happy, on est arrivé, réveillez-vous! dit-elle en secouant légèrement le mage de feu et le petit chat bleu qui dormait un peu plus loin.

- Hein?... Quoi?... fit Natsu pas du tout réveillé, on est arrivé? CHOUETTE ! s'écria-t-il avant de sortir du train en trombe du train, comme si une chose effrayante le coursait.

Quand à Lucy et Happy, ils descendirent un peu après avec leurs valises (même si Happy n'en a pas, puisque c'est un chat).

Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé Natsu sur le quai, ils essayèrent de trouver un restaurant pour manger un peu avant d'avoir une longue après-midi pour rejoindre le village indiqué sur l'annonce.

Après s'être repus , ils partirent en direction des montagnes.

Il était dans les 17h quand le climat se refroidit d'un coup. Lucy savait qu'en montagne, le temps changeait vite, mais pas à ce point...

I peine 10 minutes encore que la température était dans les alentours de 20°c, alors que maintenant, il faisait environ 5°c.

De plus la constellationiste, comme d'habitude, n'était pas beaucoup habillée ,peut-être à part ses bottes qui lui allaient jusqu'au genoux.

Se rendant compte qu'elle grelottait, elle appela Horologium pour se réfugier à l'intérieur et se vêtir de la petite couverture qui se trouvait là.

Nos trois amis continuèrent à avancer, il faisait de plus en plus froid, on pouvait même voir les plantes alentours qui gelaient de plus en plus.

Malheureusement pour la mage aux clés, le temps s'était écoulé (bien trop vite au goût de celle-ci) et l'esprit, qui s'excusait, repartit dans son monde laissant la pauvre Lucy dans le froid. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle se sentait de plus en plus engourdie.

Natsu, qui marchait à côté d'elle, avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas très bien et vu à temps qu'elle basculait.

Il la rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras puissants. Lucy qui était dans les vapes à cause du froid, sentait une grande chaleur agréable se répandre dans tout son corps, avent de se rendre compte que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

En effet, Natsu la portait comme une princesse. Lucy le dévisagea en rougissant, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, en plus d'être réchauffée, elle se sentait en sécurité contre le corps de son meilleur ami.

Mais elle était genée, jusqu'au moment où le mage de feu lui dit:

-tu es complètement gelée, je vais te porter comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un abri, alors repose toi.

-Merci... dit la jeune fille d'une voix faible, avant de s'endormir dans les bras du dragonslayer.

Quand Lucy se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une petite maison dont l'intérieur ressemblait à un chalet de haute montagne: les murs étaient fait de bois, sur l'un des murs on pouvait y voir une cheminée où un feu

chaleureux éclairait la petite pièce où elle se trouvait.

Elle était encore un peu endormie, avant de se demander où elle se trouvait, car ce n'était pas chez elle.

Encore allongé sur le canapé gris, elle remarqua que la couverture qu'elle avait sur elle n'était pas normale et avait une odeur qu'elle connaissait. Lucy attrapa la soi-disante couverture et essaya de l'identifier avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la veste du dragonslayer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là? il n'y avait pas de couverture normale dans cette bâtisse?

Et là, elle se mit à rougir violemment en repensant à ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'endorme dans les bras de Natsu. Il avait du la porter jusqu'au village pendant qu'elle se reposait, engourdie par le froid.

Soudain la porte qui était à la droite du canapé s'ouvrit, laissant passer le mage de feu ainsi qu'un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux courts, noir et des yeux bleu azur. Il portait un jean et une chemise de couleur brune.

Natsu, quand à lui, était torse nu puisque c'était la constellationiste qui avait sa veste. D'ailleurs, elle trouva son coéquipier très beau, ce qui n'était pas en faveur de son rougissement soudain. Et puis, pourquoi pensait-elle ça de lui? Ce n'était qu'un simple ami, rien de plus...

Natsu se rapprocha alors de la blonde doucement et lui demanda:

- Alors? Ca va mieux Lucy? avec un voix douce, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

-Oui merci, quelle heure est-il et où sommes nous? demanda-t-elle pas encore très bien réveillée et un peu étonnée par l'attitude de son ami.

-Nous sommes au village, plus précisément chez la personne qui nous a envoyé l'annonce, et il est un peu plus 19h je crois.

L'homme s'approcha à son tour pour se présenter:

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Sadoru Huroki, c'est moi qui vous ai envoyé l'annonce dans l'espoir que quelqu'un nous vienne en aide

- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur ce qu'il se passe, s'il vous plaît? demanda Lucy

- Oui, on voudrait en savoir plus sur cette histoire de grotte et de monstre! dit Natsu d'un ton enjoué.

- Biensûr, plusieurs villageois ont trouvé une mystérieuse grotte plus haut dans la montagne et ils entendaient un bruit étrange qui ressemblait à un grognement, quelques uns sont allés voir ce qui provoquait cet étrange bruit, mais, ils ne sont jamais revenus et seul ceux qui étaient resté à l'extérieur de la grotte sont revenus au village...

- Et c'est donc ces personnes qui vous ont racontées ce qu'il s'était passé, confirma Lucy de plus en plus intriguée mais aussi inquiète.

- Oui, du coup, plus personne n'ose retourner près de cette grotte. Et même parfois, on entend ces grognements qui viennent du fin fond de la montagne. Je les ai entendu moi-même, ils font vraiment froid dans le dos... Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai fais appel à vous? avait-il continué non sans cacher son angoisse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il y a vraiment un monstre dans cette grotte, je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne fera pas long feu, affirma Natsu avec un sourire long de trois kilomètres, J'suis chaud comme la braise! s'écria-t-il en trépignant sur place.

- Mais d'abord on se repose! En plus, il est trop tard pour partir aujourd'hui, la nuit va bientôt tomber! informa sa coéquipière quelque peu exaspérée par l'enthousiasme légendaire du jeune mage.

Happy, qui dormait sur le fauteuil situé un peu plus loin vers la cheminée, venait de se réveiller à cause des excès de joie de son ami. Il vola jusqu'à lui pour se poser ensuite sur son épaule en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait. Lucy lui expliqua brièvement la situation et le petit chat bleu confirma à Natsu qu'il valait mieux explorer la montagne le lendemain , lorsqu'ils auraient passé une bonne nuit de sommeil et qu'ils aient tout leur temps pour chercher la mystérieuse grotte.

Soudain, Lucy se posa une question cruciale: où allaient-ils dormir?

Sans plus attendre elle demanda:

- Excusez-moi Mr Huroki, est-ce que vous savez où est-ce que nous pourrions dormir s'il vous plaît?

- Euh, oui... Attendez voir, je crois qu'il y a une maison à quelques rues d'ici qui n'est plus habitée depuis quelques jours, son propriétaire a essayé de découvrir le secret de la grotte, mais lui non plus n'est jamais revenu depuis... leur dit-il avant de les accompagner jusque la maison concernée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai les clés et il y a tout ce qu'il faut niveau nourriture et produits de soins, alors faites comme chez, termina-t-il avant de leur donner les clé et de leur dire au revoir et bonne soirée, et repartit chez lui.

Natsu, Lucy et Happy entrèrent dans la maison, elle était semblable à celle de Mr Huroki, mais elle était juste un peu plus décorée avec différents cadres et bibelots accrochés aux murs et posés sur des meubles.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, Lucy avait dit qu'ils devaient manger. Sur ce elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas, tandis que Natsu et Happy s'étaient affalés sur le canapé du salon.

Quand notre constellationiste eut terminer, elle alla chercher ses deux compagnons dans la pièce à côté. Ce qu'elle découvrit la fit fondre, le dragonslayer s'était endormit sur le divan. En même temps, il avait porté Lucy et avait marché dans le froid pendant un long moment. Il devait être exténué.

La jeune mage blonde décida alors de manger à côté de la banquette, là où dormait paisiblement Natsu.

Quand à Happy, il se reposait sur un coussin près du feu qui avait été préalablement allumé par le garçon aux cheveux rose.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Natsu se réveilla. Lucy venait de terminer de manger et allait débarrasser son assiette.

Elle remarqua qu'il était réveillé et lui dit:

- Alors, tu as bien dormit?

- Oui, mais maintenant, j'ai faim, annonça-t-il à son amie qui ricanait avant d'aller lui chercher son repas.

Après avoir littéralement "avalé" son dîner préparé par la mage aux clés, Lucy et Natsu décidèrent d'aller se coucher et avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être en forme pour commencer les recherches en hautes montagnes le lendemain.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils montèrent au premier étage pour se préparer et aller dormir, mais quand Lucy entra dans la chambre, une chose la dérangeait: le lit était un lit DOUBLE!

En plus, il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre dans ce chalet.

La chambre était semblable à toutes les autres pièces de la maison: elle était très décorée et ressemblait à un gîte de montagne. Au fond à droite, près d'une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon en bois, se trouvait le fameux lit double avec une table de nuit de chaque côté. Au sol, il y avait un magnifique tapis aux couleurs chaudes telles que du rouge et du orange qui s'assortaient bien avec la couleur des fin rideaux de la porte-fenêtre. Vers la gauche se trouvait une petite étagère remplie de bouquins et de photos. Toute au fond de la salle, à côté de l'étagère, il y avait une autre porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Elle aussi était faite de couleurs chaudes, il faut dire qu'il fait vraiment froid en ce moment dans cette région.

Natsu et Happy admirait le pièce et commencèrent à installer leurs affaires sans se préoccuper de la mage blonde qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté d'être là:

- Bah? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy? demanda Natsu qui avait remarqué le malaise de Lucy.

- Euh... C'est que... Il n'y a qu'un lit deux places et, euh... dit la constellationiste, embarrassée de devoir dormir dans le même lit que le mage de feu.

- Ah! Je vois, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux aller dormir sur le fauteuil juste là, annonça-t-il en désignant le fauteuil qui se trouvait un peu derrière la porte.

Lucy ne l'avait même pas remarqué et se sentit soulagée, mais cela la gênait quand même de le laisser dormir dans un endroit si peu confortable.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui dorme là? demanda la constellationiste gênée.

- Non pas du tout et puis, si ça suffit pas, je peux aller dormir dans le couloir si tu veux, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Non, non! tu peux rester là, je ne vais pas te jeter dehors non plus! dit-elle assurément.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu fais tout le temps... dit-il avant que Lucy ne dise, un peu énervée:

- C'est pas étonnant, puisque tu viens toujours chez moi sans que l'on t'ai invité!

- Oui, mais... On se sent bien chez toi, dit-il timidement.

- C'est pas une raison! Bon, moi je vais me changer! Vous, vous attendez ici sagement. J'ai bien SAGEMENT!

- AYE! avaient criés Natsu et Happy qui avaient crus voir le regard d'Erza quand elle était en colère, et restèrent tranquille tout le temps où la mage blonde était en train de se préparer.

Après son passage à la salle se bain, elle retourna dans la chambre.

Dans celle-ci, ses deux coéquipiers installaient leurs affaires dans l'armoire située sur le même mur que lit, mais de l'autre côté de la chambre. Ils rangeaient leurs vêtements dans les espaces libres de l'armoire en bois.

Lucy fit de même (c'est elle qui prenait le plus de place à cause des vêtements qu'elle avait difficilement réussit à caser dans sa valise).

Il était dans les 23h quand le problème du lit double revint dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. A cette pensée, une couleur rose pâle vint couvrir les joues de la mage aux clés. Certes, elle commençait à être habituée au fait qu'un certain mage aux cheveux rose s'incrustait très facilement chez elle et qui, parfois, se glissait discrètement dans le lit de la blonde, qui le lendemain matin avait droit à une surprise.

- Bon, faudrait peut-être dormir, non?

- Hein? Euh... répondit Lucy à la hâte, sortant de sa léthargie, toujours aussi rouge qu'au début.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'es malade? demanda le jeune mage en posant une main sur son front.

- Non, non, t'inquiète, c'est rien!

- Ah... Si tu le dis...

Ceci dit, il se dirigea vers le lit mais fut arrêté dans sa course, car Lucy le retenait par le poignet et avait la tête baissée, les joues plus rouges qu'une tomate.

- Euh... Dis... Ca te dérangerais de dormir... Autre part? Mais si ça te dérange, c'est pas grave tu sais! finit-elle par dire de plus en plus vite.

- T'inquiètes pas, je comprends. Je vais aller dormir sur fauteuil. répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire dont il avait le secret.

- Mais ce n'est pas très confortable... Tu es sur que ça va aller? Ce serait peut-être mieux que tu dormes en bas, sur le canapé du salon...

- Non, et puis, si je suis en bas, qui veillera sur toi?

La dernière phrase du dragon slayer la toucha énormément et elle le remercia en lui rendant son sourire qu'elle trouvait irrésistible.

Attendez! Elle trouvait son sourire irrésistible? Mais à quoi pensait-elle?

Finalement, elle décida d'oublier le sentiment qu'elle venait d'éprouver et s'installa confortablement tandis que Natsu partait s'installer sur le fauteuil en position assise. Et enfin, Happy se roula en boule au bout du lit comme tout chat normal (enfin, si on peut dire normal... Un chat bleu avec des ailes et qui parle... Perso, j'en ai jamais vu w).

Après ça, ils éteignirent la lumière et s'endormirent peu de temps après en pensant à la longue journée de recherches du lendemain.

Ce matin là, Lucy se réveilla tôt, un peu avant ses deux compagnons et avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. En effet, durant la nuit, elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi...

Ce qui était sur en revanche, c'est qu'à chaque fois, elle ressentait un malaise, un mauvais pressentiment. Elle redoutait cette mission. Pourtant elle avait déjà connu pire. Comme la fois où ils devaient arrêter la guilde d'oración séis et le combat sur l'île Tenrô lors de l'examen des rangs S contre Grimoire Heart.

Elle se disait qu'elle était bien accompagnée...

Elle arrêta d'y penser et leva en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : à la recherche d'infos !

Natsu, Happy et Lucy commencèrent leur ronde en se dirigeant vers la maison de M. Horuki. Ils voulaient commencer par lui demander où ils pouvaient trouver la personne qui était revenu d'un endroit qui possédait plus d'un mystère. Aujourd'hui n'était pas comme hier, le ciel était bleu et il faisait froid. Sur le chemin, Lucy était émerveillée par le paysage de la chaîne de montagnes, avec glaciers à perte de vue. La neige luisait au soleil, on aurait dit de la poussière de diamants. Le dragon slayer, lui, n'observait que la mage blonde et était dans ses pensées, mais arrêta de l'admirer quand il remarqua que happy le fixait l'air de dire « pourquoi tu la regarde comme ça? », ce qui lui valut un beau regard noir de la part de Natsu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite troupe arriva chez le propriétaire de l'annonce. Ils toquèrent à la porte et on vint leur ouvrir quelques instants après. L'homme aux cheveux noirs les invite à rentrer et de se mettre à l'aise. Et s'installèrent alors au salon et commencèrent à discuter :

alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ? Demande à M. Miroku.

En fait, on voudrait savoir où est-ce qu'on peut trouver l'homme qui vous a raconté ce qui s'était passé. Expliqué à la jeune fille blonde.

Ouai, comme ça il pourra nous guider jusqu'à la grotte. S'exclama Natsu.

Aye !

Euh… oui, bien sûr, je peux vous guider vers sa maison. C'est une personne gentille, donc je pense qu'elle voudra bien vous accueillir. Mais je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord pour vous escorter la voie trois… en même temps, il était terrorisé quand il est revenu…

Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Affirma Lucy.

Moi je vais la cramer, la bestiole ! S'exclama Natsu les poings en feu.

D'accord, mais toi, t'as peur de rien (à part d'Erza) fit Lucy comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Peut-être que si vous lui expliquez la situation, il vous indiquera au moins le chemin, termina M. Horuki.

Très bien, nous allons faire comme ça, dit Lucy d'un ton déterminé.

Sur ce, l'homme aux cheveux noir les emmena à la maison de l'homme qu'ils cherchaient. Elle était à deux rues de là, en même temps… le village était petit.

Arrivés devant la porte, il leur dit que c'était là qu'habitait son ami et qu'il s'appelait Saichiro Kosume. Ensuite, il leur dit bonne chance pour la suite et partit pour rentrer chez lui.

Bon bah maintenant, faudrait peut-être toquer, non ?

Tu as raison Natsu. (pour une fois).

Ils toquèrent et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années apparut derrière la porte. Il était assez grand, il avait des cheveux mi-long d'une couleur chocolat et ses yeux étaient noir, on pouvait aussi voir des cernes en-dessous, signe qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit ces derniers temps.

Euh… Bonjour… Que puis-je pour vous ?

L'intonation de sa voix montrait qu'il n'était pas vraiment rassuré par la venue de nos amis.

bonjour, vous êtes bien Saichiro Kosume ? commença Lucy avec une voix douce et assez rassurante.

Oui… Que me voulez-vous ?

On voudrait, si vous le voulez bien, que vous nous indiquiez le chemin vers la grotte où vous êtes allé il y a quelques jours.

Les yeux de Saichiro s'écarquillèrent et la peur se voyait sur son visage.

Pourquoi voulez-vous aller là-bas ? C'est un endroit dangereux et effrayant… En plus, si vous y allez, vous avez toutes les chances de disparaître !

Nous allons vous expliquer, dit Lucy en montrant la marque de Fairy Tail rose sur le dos de sa main, nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail et nous sommes là pour trouver le mystère de la grotte et pour vous débarrasser du danger.

L'homme réfléchit quelques secondes et fit entrer les mages chez lui, il les emmena dans le salon où tous s'installèrent, chacun dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée animée par la danse des flammes. Une fois que M. Kosume fut assit, il prit la parole :

Alors comme ça, vous voulez nous aider ? Mais est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que cet endroit représente ? Et de son niveau d'insécurité ? enchaîna-t-il avec crainte.

Bien sûr que nous le savons, sinon on ne serait pas venu, répondit Lucy avec entrain.

Aye ! C'est vrai ça, dirent la salamandre et le petit chat en même temps.

L'homme les regarda perplexe. Il soupira et remit correctement une mèche de cheveux avant de dire :

Bon, très bien… Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je ne pense pas vous accompagner là-bas… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Oui bien sûr, on n'est pas venu pour vous obliger à venir. Nous voudrions simplement avoir quelques informations de ce qu'il se passe là-haut, affirma Lucy avec un sourire.

Je vois… Donc tout à commencé quand on nous a demandé de chercher quelques plantes en haute montagne pour les besoins du village. Nous étions une petite dizaine et nous sommes partis une matinée où le temps était convenable, sachant qu'ici, il fait presque tout le temps mauvais…

Lucy se rappela de leur randonnée de la veille et confirma ce que venait de dire Saichiro d'un signe de tête.

… Une fois que l'on était arrivé, on a commencé notre récolte et c'est à ce moment là que tout le monde a commencé à entendre des bruits étranges. Même si au début je ne les avais pas vraiment entendus. Bref, après un moment, certains voulaient savoir de quoi il s'agissait et les autres souhaitaient surtout rentrer au village, je faisais parti de cette catégorie.

Et c'est là que vous y êtes allés ! dit Natsu survolté.

Eh ! Ne le coupe pas ! s'écria Lucy en donnant une tape sur la tête du dragonslayer.

A-aye !

Enfin, votre ami n'a pas tout à fait tord… Nous sommes donc partis à la recherche de ce qui pouvait provoquer ce bruit en suivant le son, même si cela n'a pas été facile à cause des échos qu'induisait la montagne… Après deux heures de recherches, nous sommes tombées nez à nez avec une entrée de grotte. Mes camarades sont alors rentrés à l'intérieur, et les autres ainsi que moi sommes restés à l'entrée. Nous avons attendu leur retour, en vain. Une heure après, nous avons de nouveau entendu cette infernale cacophonie qui nous a presque brisée les tympans… Cela nous a terrifiés, d'autant plus que quelques minutes auparavant nous avions entendu quelqu'un hurler. Bien évidement, après cela, nous avons fuit et nous n'étions plus que trois…

Et bien quelle histoire ! J'en ai des frissons ! lança Happy qui virevoltait à côté du mage de feu.

Après avoir entendu ce récit, Lucy demanda à leur hôte de leur indiquer approximativement où ce trouvait l'antre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Où es-tu petite grotte ?**

Après quelques minutes, Saichiro partit chercher une carte de la région. Quand il revint, il la déplia sur la table du séjour et pointa du doigt une partie de la montagne où ils se trouvaient, au niveau du sommet.

- Regardez, c'est quelque part vers là que se trouvait l'antre, elle se situe pratiquement au sommet de la montagne la plus haute de cette région, à plus de 4500 mètres d'altitude.

- Je vois, et nous, à quelle altitude sommes-nous ? demanda Lucy en analysant attentivement la carte

- Je dirais environ 1000 mètres. Je peux vous indiquer quel chemin nous prenons pour nos récoltes comme ça vous pourrez prendre votre temps pour chercher la grotte.

- Oui s'il-vous-plaît, cela nous serait d'une grande aide pour notre quête.

- Aye ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! s'écria Natsu qui tenait de moins en moins en place.

- Oh ! Du calme l'animal ! se vexa sa partenaire.

Pendant ce temps, M. Kosume traçait leur itinéraire sur une carte plus précise à l'aide d'un feutre rouge. Il la donna aux mages qui le remercièrent.

- J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez et arriverez à nous libérer de ce monstre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous ferons tout notre possible pour vous aidez. Après tout, nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail ! affirma Natsu avec un regard déterminé et un sourire rassurant.

Après cet entretient, Natsu, Lucy et Happy partirent explorer la montagne. Même s'il était encore assez tôt, le soleil illuminait fortement la neige, qui de ce fait, scintillait de mille feux.

- Bon alors on fait quoi chef Lucy ? questionna Happy

- Et bien, nous allons suivre le chemin qu'on nous a indiqué. D'après M. Kosume nous en avons pour au moins cinq heures aller et de même pour le retour.

- Ah bah ça va alors on mettra pas trop longtemps pour y monter ! dit alors le dragon slayer.

- Je te rappelle tout de même que la montagne est escarpée et qu'on prendra peut-être plus de temps que prévu…

- Ah oui c'est… Bon on y va alors ?

- Oui, plus vite on sera en haut, plus vite on règlera le problème !

Sur ce, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le chemin indiqué sur la carte. Comme la constellationiste avait maintenant une veste bien chaude, elle ne ressentit pas le besoin de faire appel à horologium et pu donc marcher aux côtés de Natsu et Happy, qui volait bien sûr.

Ils durent escalader quelques endroits assez raides où Natsu aida Lucy à grimper grâce à ses bras puissants. Après environ six heures de marche dans la neige, nos amis arrivèrent au lieu de récolte des villageois. L'endroit était semblable à une clairière avec de temps à autre une ou deux herbes qui dépassaient de la neige, cela devait surement être les herbes que les gens ramassaient quand ils ont entendu ce bruit terrifiant. La jeune fille s'imagina leur réaction à ce retentissement et frissonna rien que d'y penser. Bien sûr, le dragon slayer le remarqua.

- Ca va Lucy ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui, c'est juste que… Je pensais aux habitants et à ce qu'ils ont pu ressentir à ce moment là… Du coup ça me rend bizarre…

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule et la regarda maintenant dans les yeux, je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour leur venir en aide ! il sourit.

- Aye Sir ! On fera tout pour ça ! s'enquit Happy.

- D'accord ! fit-elle en souriant chaleureusement à ses deux amis.

Etre en présence de ces deux là donnait toujours le sourire et cela marchait excessivement bien sur notre constellationiste.

Mais maintenant, il fallait mettre la main sur cette mystérieuse grotte. Et cela ne serait pas chose aisée.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Natsu.

- Et bien… Le villageois nous a dit que le bruit venait de cette petite forêt et qu'ils avaient marchés tout droit vers l'Est et ils sont tombés dessus par hasard. Donc si on fait la même chose on devrait aussi tomber dessus.

- Ah ouais ! T'es trop intelligente Luce !

- Non mais c'est de l logique ! Et puis, depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?!

- Bah depuis que je trouve que ça te va bien.

- Ah… Euh… Oui mais mon nom c'est Lucy et pas Luce ! En plus au début tu m'appelais Luigi !

- Oui mais au début c'était pour plaisanter. Là c'est un surnom que je te donne comme le ferait n'importe quel meilleur ami, non ?

- Non, enfin… Si ! Bref fais comme tu veux. Soupira la mage aux clés. Allez ne perdons pas de temps, reprenons la route.

C'est ainsi que nos amis continuèrent leur route. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, l'air ambiant devenait de plus en plus glacial, ce que la constellationiste ne trouvait pas normal. Elle pensait donc que plus ils approcheraient de leur destination, plus les choses étranges se multiplieraient.

Bref, après près d'une demi-heure à marcher dans une épaisse couche de glace ainsi que dans une forêt qui s'obscurcissait au fil de leur avancée, les mages de Fairy Tail se retrouvèrent dans une petite clairière au pied d'une falaise menant au sommet de la montagne.

- La voilà ! s'écrièrent les mages en même temps.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! fit le petit chat, je suis exténué !

- Tu peux parler ! T'as passé les trois quarts du trajet à voler ou à être posé sur l'épaule de Natsu !

- Au lieu de vous chamailler tous les deux, on fait quoi maintenant ? On fonce dedans ? lança le mage de feu tout excité.

Lucy réfléchit un instant puis déclara :

- Non nous n'allons pas entrer dedans aujourd'hui, nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend là-dedans et nous ne sommes pas préparés… Je pense qu'il vaut mieux examiner les alentours et l'entrée de la grotte. Nous reviendront plus tard pour explorer l'intérieur. D'accord ? En plus maintenant on sait où elle se trouve donc on la retrouvera plus vite !

- Rhoo… C'est pas juste ! bouda Natsu. Mais bon c'est toi qui voit.

- Aye sir !

- Bon comme tout le monde est d'accord, on va rester enquêter environ une demi-heure et ensuite on redescendra jusqu'au village pour nous reposer. Bon allez, au boulot !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, nos trois héros commencèrent leur inspection. Quand ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la caverne, ils sentirent un courant d'air glacial et pesant à la fois.

Natsu inspectait les alentours de la grotte avec Happy tandis que Lucy examinait un peu l'intérieur de celle-ci. Elle la trouvait vraiment étrange et ressentait un malaise d'être là. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose… d'effrayant, qui lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas y aller. Ceci fit remonter les pressentiments, qu'elle avait eu cette nuit et fut tout de même un peu soulagée qu'ils n'y aillent que le lendemain.

Plus tard, comme ils ne trouvèrent rien de bizarre à part cette atmosphère peu rassurante qui émanait de l'antre, ils décidèrent de repartir au village.

- Vu l'heure qu'il est, on arrivera quand il fera nuit… annonça Lucy un peu perplexe. J'espère que ça ira quand même pour dem…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un énorme rugissement retentit derrière eux, venant de l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. C'était tellement fort que le sol et les arbres tremblèrent, faisant tomber Natsu et Lucy à la renverse.

- Q-qu'est-ce que c'était ?demanda la constellationiste terrorisée.

- J-je sais pas… Mais moi, ça me fait peur ! murmura timidement Happy, caché derrière le dragon slayer.

- J'crois que ça veut pas de nous ici ! cria la salamandre.

- Je propose qu'on dégage de là vite fait !

- Yep ! Partons, nous reviendrons plus tard ! finit Natsu en commenc=çant à courrir avec les autres.

Une fois arrivée aux champs de récoltes, les mages arrêtèrent de courrir pour reprendre leur souffle et décider de la suite.

- 'Tain ! Je sais pas ce que c'était mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça doit être énorme pour faire un boucan pareil ! dit Natsu à bout de souffle.

- Je confirme ! Vous comprenez pourquoi je vous ai dit qu'on était pas équipé aujourd'hui ?

-Aye t'avais raison Lucy ! s'exclama l'exceed en voltigeant autour des deux adolescents.

- Maintenant on va redescendre en bas. Annonça-t-elle d'un ton décidé. Vu le temps qu'on a mis pour monter, comme je disais tout à l'heure, on arrivera cette nuit au chalet donc allons-y que l'on puisse quand même se reposer un peu.

- Aye ! firent ses deux acolytes avant de remettre en marche.

Environ cinq heures plus tard, la nuit tomba sur les montagnes de Kiyuji. La lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé et sans nuage, éclairant ainsi, le chemin de nos héros préférés. La fatigue et le sommeil commençaient à gagner leur visage. Enfin, surtout celui de la mage aux cheveux blond, elle marchait derrière les autres d'un pas lent et las. Elle manqua, à plusieurs reprises, de trébucher sur une racine qui dépassait par-ci ou sur une pierre cachée par la.

Au bout d'un moment, le dragon slayer marcha à côté d'elle pour la surveiller et éviter qu'elle se blesse. Il lui proposa même de lui donner la main pour la guider, ce qu'elle accepta avec le sourire.

Une demi-heure plus tard environ, Natsu vit que Lucy n'allait plus rester très longtemps éveillée et lui demanda de monter sur son dos, lui disant qu'il ne leur restait plus grand-chose à parcourir pour arriver.

- T-tu es sûr ? Tu m'as déjà portée quand on est arrivé ici… Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi… dit-elle en rougissant.

- Mais non ! Tu es loin d'être un fardeau ou autre chose de ce genre ! Je vois bien que tu es crevée et que tu es à la limite de t'endormir sur place ! C'est pour ça que je te propose de te porter pour que tu puisses te reposer, regarde, tu ne tiens presque pus sur tes jambes…

Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'est vrai qu'elle sentait ses jambes trembler. Elle se résigna donc à monter sur son dos voyant, dans ses yeux, un regard insistant.

La constellationiste grimpa alors sur le dos du dragon slayer, se calant contre lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci s'était endormie sur lui, bercée par les pas de son ami dans la neige.

Il était dans les alentours de vingt-trois heures quand ils arrivèrent au chalet. Natsu, qui portait toujours Lucy, entra et la déposa délicatement sur le canapé avant de se diriger avec Happy dans la cuisine pour préparer une bonne boisson chaude pour lui et son amie. Une fois fait, il retourna dans le salon et vit que Lucy venait de se réveiller et lui proposa un bon chocolat chaud qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. C'est sûr qu'après une longue journée dans le froid, rien de tel qu'une bonne boisson chaude pour se réchauffer !

Après ce chaleureux moment, les mages montèrent se coucher exténués par leur journée.


End file.
